


Sweet

by godlyflowerlady



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyflowerlady/pseuds/godlyflowerlady
Summary: Bart, Jaime and Roy are all fucked up in their own ways, but at least they are fucked up together.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why I wrote this, but I guess it's just one if my ot3s, so here you go. Spread some love, my dudes

Bart's breathing was heavy, his back arched, head thrown back against the soft mattress. He moaned as he spread his legs, inviting Roy to come closer, although he was already pressed tightly against him, his cock pulsing inside him.

Behind him, Jaime was touching him all over, kissing his neck and shoulders, as if trying to kiss every single freckle on Bart's upper body. Someday he would actually do that, but now wasn't the time, not while Roy was fucking into Bart so roughly. 

That was a strong difference between the two, Bart had noticed rather early into their relationship; Jaime was all soft touches and kisses, always making sure everything was okay, that the wasn't breaking any boundaries, while Roy... 

Well, Roy trusted them to tell him if anything was wrong. He trusted them and they trusted him. Roy was rougher than Jaime. He could be soft too, of course, he _was_ soft too, but he still tended to be a little rough around the edges.

Not that that bothered Jaime or Bart in the slightest bit.

They had been through a lot together now: Bart coming into the past, trying to overcome his trauma, Roy trying to cope with having lost eight years of his life to the Light, Jaime trying to fend off the prophecy of him betraying his friends for the Reach hanging over his head...

They were in this together. They talked, they shared, they helped each other. It wasn't over yet, all of them knew that, so they had to keep going, had to keep fighting. 

Still, when Roy put his hands on Bart's calves to push them up to his chest to fold him in half, for a second Bart's thoughts were ripped from all the moaning and groaning around him, from the yelled "Oh god"s and "Ah"s and "Fuck yes"s and all he could think about was the Reach.

Back in the future, they had captured him more than once. He had always escaped, of course, but that had had its price. 

They operated on him, did tests on him. Again and again, they cut his legs open, performed surgery on them, set implants. For months he hadn't been able to walk or run because of them. He had sworn he'd never let anyone do that to him again.

Before even a second passed, Bart had forcefully shoved Roy back, seated himself in his lap. He was vibrating as he looked down at him.

"I'm never slowing down for anyone again." He wasn't sure if he was even talking at human speed, if his partners would understand him. "Never doing that again." He whispered, followed by a moan. 

Bart almost fell foward when Roy thrust up and he planted a firm hand on his chest to hold himself up and start bouncing on his cock. Heck, he was going to cum like this.

"Nobody's asking you to." Jaime's smile was audible as he approached from behind, again placing kisses on Bart's cheek and then down his neck and shoulder. 

Roy smirked up at him and placed a hand on Bart's hip, while his other hand wandered up and suprisingly gently coaxed him down. "Nah, you're way too hot like this." He leaned up and kissed him. 

The familiar cocky grin was back on Bart's lips for a moment, before he let out a loud moan and came all over himself, not the first time that night. 

He was a speedster, after all. Everything about him was fast.


End file.
